


Lust is Like a Box of Sex Toys

by ebineez01



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: E rated series of SG-1 drabbles using the same prompts as 'Life is Like a Box of Chocolates'. Chapter titles are the prompts.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Runs parallel with the series of drabbles in Life is Like a Box of Chocolates using the same prompts. There are only 7 chapters but if anyone wants to throw out a prompt to add some more chapters feel free to put it in the comments 🙂  
> I’d like to write some more of these 🙂  
> Not all explicitly explicit but the one’s that are need the E rating  
> Hope you enjoy 🙂  
> (Migrated from fanfiction.net)

"Daniel, I forgot my soap again. Gimme yours," Jack said holding out his hand.

"Well, lucky for the non military contingent of this mission then."

Jack screwed up his face. "What!?"

"Sams got it."

"Oh." _Oh..._

"Thanks Daniel," Sam said as she came up behind them, soap in hand.

"Oh, just give it to Jack."

"Here you go Sir," she said, giving him a big smile.

Jacks eyes moved from Daniel...to Carter...to the glistening object in her hand, his mind trying to block out all the places that wet bar of soap had so recently been. _Lucky bastard..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one wasn’t overly explicit but...keep reading 😉


	2. Looks Great on You Carter

Jack doesn’t think your eyes can _actually_ roll back in your head. But with his 2IC on her knees in front of him, he is seriously reconsidering his stance on that.

"God Carter," he groans. "Stop...I'm gonna..."

"Hmm?" she murmurs around him.

Jack knows she has no intention of stopping so he waits to the very last before he pulls out and fists himself until...

She’s not angry about his thick white cum all over her tach vest.

He smirks as she swipes some off her chin and sucks her thumb into her mouth.

"Looks great on you Carter..."


	3. Come to Heel

Jack turned to face his 2IC. "You got something to say Carter?"

"The way you spoke to Hammond...you had no right!"

He laughed. "You think he should discipline me?" He stepped up close to her. "You really think anyone could control me?" He was surprised when she held her ground.

Hours later, her knee pushed into his bare back, pressure on the thick leather strap around his throat, he was beginning to regret those words. Still, if he was going to be made to come to heel, he was glad it was Carter teaching him this lesson not Hammond.


	4. Payroll

Bound to a chair Jack stared at his would be interrogator.

"Do you mind being a walking cliche?" he asked the leather clad woman carrying the riding crop. _Yep...riding crop..._

He probed his now loose tooth with his tongue as she opened the briefcase. "Money?" he asked in surprise expecting some torture tools of trade.

He closed his eyes as she straddled him, rolling her hips against his rapidly hardening cock. Okay...so he didnt hate _all_ cliches...

"Am I supposed to be on the payroll for information or sex?"

She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth. "Both...


	5. Bed Rest

When he fell into bed he was so exhausted he didn’t think he'd be able to move even if his house was falling down.

His foggy brain registered the distinctive scrape of his patio door...a few minutes later his covers were being pulled back.

Through heavily lidded eyes he drank in her bare skin, and by the time he rolled onto his back he was already hard.

She pulled his boxers down over his hips, her mouth hot and wet as she claimed him.

And...oh god! There really were much better things to do in bed than rest.


	6. Jewellery

"So, ah...has your Carter ever told you where that mole is?"

His artificial self glanced at him and Jack knew the answer just by the look on the smug bastards face.

"Well she hasn’t exactly _told_ me," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture," Jack grumbled. "Lucky bastard."

Cyborg Jack clapped his human counterpart on the shoulder. "But there’s _so_ much more to that picture my friend."

Jack frowned. "There is?"

"Tattoo..."

"Damn it! Really?"

"Yep!"

"Great! Like I need more Carter based distraction..."

"Piercing..."

Jack stopped dead and stared at him. "Wait...there’s _jewellery_ _?"_


	7. Hurt and Comfort

"Not a word!" Jack growled as he lay back on the infirmary bed.

Janet bit her lip, desperately trying to keep the grin from splitting her features. "But...Colonel..." Despite her best efforts her voice and her composure broke. "I’m sorry Sir, but the General wants a report."

"I think it’s pretty damn obvious what happened!"

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened Sir, so we can rule out alien insect bite."

"Why the hell would you think a zipper track on the end of my cock would be an alien insect bite?"

"The traces of saliva. Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested in finding out how Jack got his zipper tracks I ended up writing the backstory for it also called ‘Hurt and Comfort’ which is up and posted 🙂


End file.
